The Last Night
by Third Star
Summary: At an academy reunion, Headmaster Cross starts telling a story of one of their past experiences... *WARNING: YAOI


**WARNING: I FANSHIP QUITE A BIT. I ALSO WORK WITH YAOI.**

Headmaster Cross: Hanabusa Aidou. How would I describe "Idol"? He was absolutely...well...he was just flat out bizarre...Though, despite his..._unique_ness, he made people laugh and he made people happy when he was around. Even the young vampire, Zero Kiryuu found interest in this boy. Honest to goodness, we all love him to death. It's just that at times he can be a little..._overwhelming_...I guess I should start this story about three days before Yuuki Cross, my adopted daughter, and Kaname Kuran talked with Hanabusa's cousin, Akatsuki Kain, about throwing him a party.

"Come on, Kaname!" Yuuki exclaimed as she ushered him out of his bed. "We need to go talk to Kain!

"I don't wanna," Kaname groaned.

"Come on, Kaname!" Yuuki pushed.

Finally, Kaname rolled over, grabbed Yuuki's arm, and pulled her onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and she blushed.

He sighed and whispered, "Just a few more minutes." as he rested the side of his head on top of hers.

Yuuki submitted and closed her eyes. She loved Kaname more than anything. That's why the thought of him leaving killed her inside.

Kain stood underneath an awning near the school building, waiting for his leader and the young brunette girl. He was beginning to believe they wouldn't show. And then, he watched Zero Kiryuu - he worked on the Disciplinary Committee with Yuuki - a silver haired "bad boy", walk by.

"Zero!" Kain called after him.

Zero stopped and stood there for a minute and then turned to look at the blond vampire.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Zero snapped as he walked back over to him.

"Don't think I don't know what you did with Senri Shiki," the blond one smirked.

Zero froze in his tracks.

"E-excuse me?" Zero stammered.

Zero flashed back to the night before.

_ He was walking the campus, dreading the fact that he may have to move to the night class if he couldn't hold himself together when Yuuki and Kaname were together. He would have to move, A-because he was a vampire himself and B-because it would mean he would have to become accustom to the pure-blood vampire. Suddenly, he heard someone walking right in front of him and then wound up colliding with them. Both of them fell back and Zero looked up to see the vampire, Senri Shiki, gathering the things he dropped frantically. The grey-eyed boy quickly got to helping the night class student. He didn't like vampires, but he was done trying to prove anything and trying to avoid them._

_ "I'm sorry," Zero sighed._

_ "That's quite okay, Zero Kiryuu," Senri replied in the same tone of voice._

_ "Don't you have class?" Zero wondered._

_ "Not tonight," Senri said, finally looking up after gathering what he had to and looking into Zero's eyes. Zero handed him the other papers and such. "Kaname cancelled because he wasn't feeling very good. He went to get another stock of tablets."_

_ Senri tried to regain his balance, but he dropped everything again._

_ "Goddamn it!" he exclaimed agitatedly as he got down and began picking everything up again._

_ Zero got on his knees and picked up the items at his feet. As Senri went to take the things back and balance them, Zero refused to give them up._

_ "Come with me to my room," Zero stated. "I have plenty of tablets for you to have that I cannot down because I just don't agree with it."_

_ The brunette vampire nodded and followed Zero to the day dorm. They casually strolled in and up to Zero's room._

"You don't know anything," Zero growled at Kain.

"Poor poor Kiryuu," Kain sneered. "The vampire who hates his kind. Time to come out of the closet, possibly?"

"I am in no closet and never have been, never will be," Zero snapped.

_"So this is the day dorm?" Senri asked. As they walked into Zero's room and he turned on the light, Senri added, "And this is what your room looks like...Everyone in the night dorm thinks your room is filled with vampire hunter posters and stuff like that."_

_ "Well, they're obviously wrong, aren't they?" Zero sneered as he dug around in his desk for the container of blood tablets._

_ Suddenly, Senri walked over and pressed himself against the vampire hunter and liked his neck._

_ "I bet you taste pretty damn good," Shiki whispered._

_ "I-I wouldn't kn-know..." Zero stuttered out of astonishment._

_ Shiki pressed Kiryuu against the desk a little harder, forcing a moan out of him. Then, the vampire placed his hands on the vampire hunter's waist._

_ "What are you doing?" Zero gasped._

_ "Pleasing myself," he replied._

"Please," Kain cackled. "Shiki came back and told all of us that he tempted the Great Zero Kiryuu and won."

"Shut the hell up, you bastard!" Zero yelled as he pulled out his vampire hunting gun and pressing it against Kain's forehead. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

_"W-we can't," Zero sighed in between a kiss from the vampire._

_ They were on the bed, Senri practically sitting in Zero's lap as he held the trigger-pulling hands pinned on the bed._

_ "Why?" Senri chuckled. "Because we're two guys or because you hate vampires?"_

_ Zero turned his head, but Senri released on hand to force the hunter to look him in the eyes as he kissed him again._

"Oh really, Kiryuu?" Kain asked. "Then why are you getting all defensive?"

"Just shut up!" Zero shouted as he rammed the blond teen against the wall.

_Zero just laid there and let Senri have his way with him. It wouldn't have made a real difference. It was a mistake, but it was one he wouldn't regret making. It took his mind off of Yuuki and that was all that mattered._

"Zero!" Headmaster Cross called from a few feet away.

Zero then was forced to let the blond one go and follow the headmaster to his office with a growl.

"We really need to go," Yuuki sighed after a few minutes. "Or at least I do. I imagine Zero is getting into trouble."

"You're probably right," Kaname said and let her go.

Yuuki smiled, turned, kissed Kaname on the forehead, and walked out quietly. She quickly ran to the headmaster's office and, sure enough, there sat Zero, being scolded by Headmaster Cross.

"What did you do this time, Zero?" Yuuki demanded as she sat in the seat next to his.

"He almost killed Akatsuki Kain," Headmaster Cross sighed.

"Zero," Yuuki whined. "I told you not to let what they said affect you in any way. You've got to get over this whole hating vampires thing!"

"I know," Zero mumbled and then stood and left without another word.

Yuuki sighed and shook her head then walked out and up to Zero's room. He was laying on his bed, shirtless, by the time she got there. He was on his side with the blankets pulled over him halfway. Quietly, Yuuki slipped off her jacket, shoes, and tie and slid into the bed with him. He jumped and looked back at her as she rested her cold hand on his side.

"Zero," she whispered.

"Yeah?" Zero wondered quietly.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah..." Zero replied. "But you love _him_ too..."

"That doesn't mean I love you less," Yuuki smiled.

Zero sat up and looked at her, hugging his knees to his chest.

"I did something I can't explain very well last night..." Zero said suddenly.

"What?" Yuuki questioned him.

Zero hesitated and then responded, "I let Senri Shiki have his way with me..."

Yuuki's eyes widened and she gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Finally, Kaname Kuran met up with Akatsuki Kain.

"Where's Yuuki?" Kain asked.

"With Kiryuu," Kaname spat. "I hate the little bug. He's almost a Level E. Why should he keep getting special treatment?"

"All in time, Kaname-sama," Kain sighed, "all in time. Now, let's get to planning this party. We only have three days until his rebirth anniversary."

"Okay, okay Akatsuki," Kaname grinned. "We'll do the best we can to make it great for him. He deserves it. Though, we should probably get Takuma to help, I mean he's just about as much of a spazz as your cousin."

Kain laughed and nodded and they were on their way. Simply, the elite followed the pure-blood into the Moon Dorm, or night dorm, and up to Takuma's room. It was true. They really were a little alike...at heart...

Zero and Yuuki talked for a while after what he had told her and then decided to go get something to eat. Yuuki decided to accept him no matter what because she loved him. Zero knew he would always come second to Kaname, but as long as Yuuki told him every day that she loved him, he was okay. Afterward, Yuuki left to help Kaname and Akatsuki. Zero did not agree with the planning of a birthday ceremony, so he had plans of his own.

Hanabusa Aidou sat up in his bed. He couldn't wait to see what Akatsuki and Kaname-sama were planning. Quickly, he dressed and ran out of the Moon Dorm, trying to stay underneath an awning the entire way. He wanted to talk with the headmaster about what the privileges of his vampire birthday was. On the way, he actually _ran_ _into_ Zero Kiryuu.

"I'm so sorry, Zero!" Aidou exclaimed as he helped Kiryuu back to his feet.

"That's quite all right, Aidou," Zero smiled. "Why the rush?"

"I wanna see what the privileges of my rebirth anniversary are," Aidou grinned.

"Okay," Zero smiled. "Have fun with that."

Hanabusa nodded and ran past him. He was so excited that he could already taste the cake. Well...metaphorically speaking.

_Three Nights Later_

Hanabusa suited up in his best clothes for his party, as did Akatsuki for his cousin. Aidou was so ecstatic for his celebration, he almost couldn't handle it. Plus, he was having a fling with Zero Kiryuu after they talked a while after running into one another. Of course, neither told anyone. It was kind of a disgrace for a male vampire to be with a male vampire _hunter_.

"Are you ready, Hanabusa?" Akatsuki asked.

"Absolutely!" Hanabusa exclaimed and followed his cousin to the party.

As time passed, Hanabusa grew to like more and more of the people who had shown up. He was quite upsetted by the fact that Zero wasn't there yet, but that didn't stop him. Suddenly, everyone heard a gunshot hit the ceiling, so everyone froze in their tracks and turned to see Kiryuu standing there with his gun held over his head, pointing at the top of the room, and a vodka bottle in the other hand. Aidou walked over to Zero and then dragged him out of the room filled with startled vampires...and Yuuki.

"What are you doing?" Aidou demanded.

"I'm so tired of being alone and of being an outcast," Zero replied drunkenly.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone," Aidou sighed. Zero looked down, so Aidou lifted his head. "Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go." Zero tilted his head as Aidou hugged him. "I'm everything you need me to be."

"I just came to say goodbye," Zero sniffled. "I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine."

Aidou chuckled and said, "But I know it's a lie. Everyone says everything is your fault, but they don't know you like I know you, they don't even know you at all."

"I'm so sick of when they say 'It's just a phase, you'll be okay. You're fine.'," Zero sighed.

"But we know it's a lie," Aidou stated. "The night is so long when everything's wrong..."

Suddenly, the ground began shaking and the floor beneath Zero collapsed. Luckily, he caught a ledge.

"If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on," Aidou said quickly as he fell to his knees and stuck his hand out toward the vampire hunter.

Zero shook his head as he began slipping.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone!" Aidou cried. "Look me in the eyes so I know you know, I'm everywhere you want me to be."

Zero nodded, tears blinding him, and then managed to reach up and grab Aidou's hand. Hanabusa helped Kiryuu up and held him tightly.

"What the hell did that?" Zero demanded shakily.

"I did," someone stated lowly.

They looked behind them and saw a boy, about Zero's age, standing there. He looked exactly like Zero.

"Ichiru..." Zero gasped.

"Hello, brother," Ichiru smirked.

Hanabusa pulled Zero behind him and kept him protected. Suddenly, a stream of ice ran from Aidou to Ichiru and froze him in place. Then, Akatsuki showed up and began lighting a fiery trail toward Zero's brother.

"Shall we finish him?" Aidou asked Zero.

"He'll never be _my_ brother again..." Zero sighed sadly. "I wish it didn't have to come to this, but it seems that it's our only choice..."

Hanabusa nodded and gave the okay to Kain. Then, Aidou turned and wrapped Zero in his arms again.

"I'm so sorry, Zero," Aidou whispered.

"It's okay," Zero smiled. "I have you and Yuuki and Senri there for me always. I'll be fine."

"I'm glad you're thinking so optimistically," Aidou chuckled as he pulled away just enough to look into those sad grey eyes. "I want you to think like that all the time. If you're so pessimistic all the time, I don't think this'll work."

"I'll look on the bright side just for you and Yuuki," Zero grinned. "I dunno that I've ever been this happy."

Hanabusa beamed and then pressed his lips against Zero's. Sure the party was kind of...unique, but in the end, he got to see Zero and all of his friends and have a great time.

Headmaster Cross: There's my story.

Zero: That's not what happened! I said those things to Yuuki and _then_ Kain and Aidou showed up!

Hanabusa: I didn't even know I was having a freaking party! Wait...I'm having a party? Yay! *he runs out with his arms in the air*

Akatsuki: Ah, great... *he goes out after his cousin*

Yuuki: Headmas-I mean, Dad! That's so not what happened! What Zero said was true! He said those things to me.

Zero: *sadly* And, Kaname...Did you really say that about me?

Kaname: Oh, hell no! I was talking about Ichiru! And how he managed to get on Kuruizaki-hime's good side.

Zero: Good.

Headmaster Cross: And this is why I never like having reunions! And since when are you and Kaname friends, Zero?

Zero: Ever since he saved me from myself and from a Level E.

Yuuki: And since Kaname let me go and I ended up with him.

Kaname: The real story goes, we were walking along the campus, Ichiru showed up, took the ground out from under Yuuki's feet, Zero showed up and saved her, telling her those things, and then they got together about two weeks after.

Headmaster Cross: Let me live in my yaoi fantasy!

Zero & Kaname: Again?

Yuuki: Dammit, Dad...

_**Fin**_


End file.
